


Safe from the Storm

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: Hide comes home during a storm and cuddles with Kaneki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Gift for yourmelancholydreams.

Hide plopped his way home, cursing as he stepped in yet another puddle. Really, he didn’t think his shoes could get any more soaked. Or any other part of him, for that matter. He forgot his umbrella at home and he _really_ couldn’t have done it on a worse day. It was pouring and Hide was soaked to the bone.

By the time Hide got home, he was shivering. His shoes sloshed when he slipped them off and he left wet footprints as he walked through the tiled kitchen. He immediately rushed to the bathroom and snagged a towel, wrapping it around himself after he slipped off all his clothing and threw it aside to be washed.

Hide saw Kaneki’s head poke out of the blankets as he padded his way into the bedroom, almost tripping in his haste to get a pair of sweats on. After throwing on a t-shirt as well, he practically dove under the covers, making Kaneki grunt in surprise.

“You’re _freezing_.” Kaneki hissed.

Hide pressed his cold toes against Kaneki’s legs. “You’re _warm_.”

Kaneki groaned, but wrapped Hide in his arms anyway. Hide hummed happily when Kaneki started rubbing his back. When Hide stopped shivering, he leaned back a bit, kissing Kaneki on the cheek gently. “How did your day go?”

Kaneki sighed happily. “I slept a lot. It was nice.”

Hide smiled, ruffling Kaneki’s hair. “That’s good.” Kaneki always had trouble sleeping, but the sound of rain almost never failed to lull him to sleep. On the nights he had a lot of trouble, Hide would pull out his laptop and find a video on youtube to simulate the sound. Kaneki didn’t have a particularly good rest the night before, so Hide was happy to know he was catching up on some sleep.

“The thunder woke me up.” Kaneki started running his fingers through Hide’s hair, water droplets falling on his pillow as he did so. “I kind of like afternoons like this though.”

“Where you can curl up with one of your novels and wait for the lights to go out?” Hide glanced at the book at Kaneki’s bedside. “I see you’re already prepared.”

“Of course.” Kaneki rolled over and stretched, yawning. His bedhead stuck up ridiculously as he swung his legs out of bed, rubbing his eyes. “I should go make coffee before the power goes.”

“Great plan.” Hide wrapped himself in the covers. “You go on. I’m going to stay for a while. I’ll join you on the couch in a bit.”

Hide ducked under the covers, salvaging the warmth he could. After a few minutes, he reluctantly got out of bed, still wrapped in his blankets. He practically sprinted across the cold floor until he got to the living room, where Kaneki was laying on the couch. Hide plopped right on top of him, making him grunt.

As soon as Kaneki caught his breath, he glared up at a smiling Hide. “Really?”

“Come on. I’m cute and cuddly.” Hide nuzzled against Kaneki’s neck, knowing exactly how he would react.

Kaneki jerked away, laughs escaping him as he tried to push Hide off. “You. Are. _Ugh –“_

“I’m what?” Hide rested his cheek on Kaneki’s chest and gave him the best puppy-eyes he could. He watched as Kaneki wrinkled his nose, knowing full well he couldn’t resist that expression.

“You’re cute and cuddly,” Kaneki grumbled. He brushed his feet against Hide’s, sighing. “Are you still cold?” He encased Hide in his arms and Hide shifted up to tuck his face against Kaneki’s shoulder.

“Not too hot, not too cold. Just right.” Hide kiss Kaneki’s jaw. “Are you going to read to me?”

Kaneki picked the book off the floor. He must have dropped it when Hide tackled him. As Kaneki started to read, Hide closed his eyes. He loved the sound of Kaneki’s voice. It was still hesitant and soft, but much more confident than when they were teenagers. Hide let himself get lost in the story as Kaneki narrated.

As always with Kaneki’s favourite stories, it was grotesque and disturbing, telling tales of monsters and humans who were so much worse. He didn’t pay as much attention to the plot or the subtext as Kaneki did, but he still enjoyed the story’s twists and turns. Most importantly, he enjoyed the way Kaneki’s voice would change as he got more excited with the plot developments.

The lights flickered out with a loud, ground-shaking rumble and there was a momentarily lapse in Kaneki’s narration. Hide wriggled his hand down into the pocket of his sweats and retrieved his phone, then struggled to free his hand from the tangled blankets so he could pass it to Kaneki.

Kaneki murmured his thanks as he turned the flashlight on. He paused and drank down the rest of his coffee, probably cold by then. The rain pattered on the roof, and despite the horrors of the story, Hide felt himself relaxing against Kaneki’s chest. Hide felt like there wasn’t a safer place to be.

The room was dark and quiet around them, save for the odd creak in their home or the rumbling from outside. Hide glanced up at Kaneki’s calm face, partially illuminated by the light. Hide tapped his arm and Kaneki glanced down at him curiously.

Hide pressed their lips together and heard Kaneki make a small noise of surprise. When Hide pulled back, Kaneki’s cheeks were flushed. It was adorable how he would get so flustered every time. Smiling, Hide snuggled close to Kaneki again, thinking he felt lips brush gently on the top of his head before Kaneki resumed reading.


End file.
